


Difficult

by angelminsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelminsung/pseuds/angelminsung
Summary: Sicheng is Taeil and Yuta's fuck buddy but he gains feelings.





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 8 am in like 30 minutes this aint the best i aint the best writer

It was mid afternoon when he woke up, naked and alone in a bed. His phone was ringing and he could see it was Yoonho calling, but he ignored it. Yoonho was probably warning him for staying out all night without Taeyong's knowledge. He'd deal with those problems when he was back at the apartment. Looking at his phone, tons of missed calls and texts from Taeyong and Jaehyun, he was surprised they didn't send a search party out.

Those thoughts were cut short when a short Korean man walked in. “Oh, hey Sicheng. Have a nice sleep?” Taeil smiled at him, walking over to him and cupping his face. It felt nice, having someone care for you, but as much as Sicheng would like it to go on, he had to stop. He pushed away his hand, then stood up, putting on his clothes from last night. “Sicheng? Why are you in such a hurry?”

On que, Yuta walked in and Sicheng was close to keeling over and dying. “I have to go, I'm sorry.” He mumbled, pushing past them both and almost running out of the apartment. He couldn't bare it, why did they want a fuck buddy? Why did it have to be him? He just wanted to be loved and he was loved, just not in the way being a fuck buddy would allow. 

Once he got home, Taeyong and Jaehyun bombarded him with questions but once they sensed he was upset, they let him go. He went to his room and carried on with his school work, trying to calm down. The best thing to do is to forget all feelings. After a while, Taeyong knocked on his door. “Hey, I don't know what's happened but am I right in saying that Taeil and Yuta have something to do with it?” Sicheng paused for a second then slowly nodded. “I thought as much. Well to make things better or worse, they're here and said they're not leaving before talking to you.” He sighed then left the room.

The Chinese boy waited for Taeyong to send them in, which wasn't a long wait. They both came into his room, closing the door behind them. Yuta crouched down in front of him, holding his hands, while Taeil sat next to him, rubbing his back. “Look, I'm sorry for running out, I just can't deal with fucking you both.” He paused. “Sorry, that sounded better in my head, I'm not great at this I guess.” The couple looked at each other then back to him. “Jaehyun let something slip a while back, something about you liking us both.” Yuta said, squeezing his hands lightly. Sicheng now looked like a deer in headlights, his head was full of different emotions but especially hurt. Taeil saw this and pulled him onto his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. 

“We understand if you're not ready, but we just wanted to say that we feel the same. I understand being our fuck buddy must've made things difficult for you and I'm so sorry for that. We're here for you, even if you don't want anything to happen between us. We'll be here for you as friends and, maybe, something more when you're ready for that.” Those words made Sicheng tear up, so he turned to Taeil and nuzzled his face into his neck. Taeil and Yuta hugged him tight, murmuring words of love and support to him. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Sicheng pulled away, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “I'm sorry for all this mess, but I have trouble controlling my feelings. Jaehyun is right and I hope this ends up the way I want it to.” The two older boys smiled, playing with his hair and rubbing his back. Yuta cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “The least we can do for making you upset is to take you out on a date, right Taeil? You should get ready, because tonight you're getting spoiled.”


End file.
